


Happy Mother's Day

by xacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Mother's Day, Organ Transplantation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular





	Happy Mother's Day

Beth waited anxiously. “Where is dad and Morty?”

She couldn’t believe they would forget to visit on what was clearly one of the most important days for her not only was it Mother’s Day she was getting her kidney transplant soon. Summer and Jerry both tried to comfort her saying they were probably just late.

“You should be happy Beth we really lucked out with this donor so last minute.”

“Yeah mom it’s just a shame they wanted to stay anonymous.”

Rick finally walked into the room. “Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?”

“Oh, Dad I’m nervous but I know I’ll be fine.” She looked past him. “Where’s Morty?”

“Something more important came up and he couldn’t make it sweetie sorry. He told me to tell you he will see you after and he knows you’ll do just fine.” He patted her shoulder reassuringly.

The nurse came in to take her to surgery, Beth couldn’t believe Morty had somewhere more important to be. What was more important than her right now? The family hugged her telling her they would be in the waiting room.

…

Rick waited with Morty for as long as he could. “You sure you want to do this peanut?”

“Of course, I-I made up my mind already. I’m a match and Mom needs it.” He looked scared.

Rick smiled. “Well you are being very brave about it.” He ruffled the curly mess of hair.

“You should go and see Mom, you know before she goes in.”

“I’m not going to leave you Morty. I still have lots of time don’t worry.”

He took the boy in a long embrace.

“I’ll be here when you out kiddo ok?” Rick walked with Morty for as far as he could before he had to go see Beth.

“Rick! …Thank you.”

With that Morty was pushed out of sight, Rick took a few deep breaths collecting himself before going in to lie to his daughter about why her son wasn’t able to see her off.

…

Beth woke up she looked around her in the recovery room seeing everyone but still no Morty. How could he not care to be here, what kind of son chose not to be there for his Mother.

“Where is Morty? I can’t believe he isn’t here for me again!”

“I tried calling him but his phone must be off or something.” Summer tried to offer some comfort in that at least he was busy with whatever it was he was doing.

Rick was preoccupied, Beth called out to him three times before he seemed to snap back to their conversation.

“Dad you must know where Morty is! He’s always with you what could be possibly be doing that’s more important than me right now?”

Rick could feel the anger welling up inside him that Beth would say something so selfish after what Morty did for her, but he had to push it down Morty didn’t want the family to know or at least he wanted to be the one to tell her.

“You know what, I do know where he is and I think I’ll go check on him. See if he can make it.” Rick stormed off.

He made his way through the hospital to his grandson’s recovery room. Still asleep, Rick walked in sitting on the bed beside him. He looked worried holding his hand, of course it had to be Morty. He checked the tube running out of his side watching the shallow breaths of his sleeping grandson. Rick pressed his forehead against Morty’s before leaving going back to the rest of the family.

No one appreciated how sweet Morty really was they couldn’t get past his awkward tendencies or his just general ability to get overlooked. Rick always noticed, he always knew. He reached into his pocket pulling out the Mother’s Day card Morty had given him before he went in for surgery. Maybe this would be enough to pacify his daughter.

“He still can’t make it there were some…” He had to clear his throat. “Complications. He wanted me to give you this.” He handed Beth the card.

She opened it the card had a field with some horses, she read the generic phrase about being a good mom, opening it. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears she read the shaky handwriting.

_Mom,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to see you off_

_by now I’m sure you would like to thank your secret donor_

_but you don’t have to thank me. Turns out I was a match!_

_It was the least I could do for you._

_Love you Mom happy mother’s day <3_

Jerry took the card next reading it out loud.

“Oh my god, Morty… Rick did you know?”

He couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Of course I knew! I tried to talk him out of it, there would have been another donor. Hell, I could have got one grown for you Beth alien medical science is far more advanced than ours but he wanted to do this and now he’s laying in a recovery room alone because everything that could have gone wrong with his surgery did! None of you even cared if he was ok you only care now because you just found out how generous he is and you know what you don’t deserve him.” He slammed the door on his way out.

Morty finally woke up, he felt the warm hand in his looking down to see Rick sleeping. Morty squeezed the older man’s hand.

He stirred awake. “I was starting to think you were going to give up on me kiddo.”

“Never, it’s 100 years Rick and Morty adventures remember?” Morty looked around. “Where is everyone else?”

“I sort of told them off.”

“Why?” Concern filled his face.

“Beth was being selfish, I couldn’t stand there and them put you down. They would probably be happy to see you.”

“Well I don’t want to go without you.”

“How about I go get them then.”

Everyone hugged Morty. Their newfound appreciation for him flooded everyone with emotion, Beth cried again showering him with forehead kisses and thank yous, Morty finally felt like he had done something right in his family’s eyes.


End file.
